Fight or Flight
by Black Fox34
Summary: In the end it is only Daryl Dixon that is the last of the Survivors due to the Governor's cruelty. Once again alone he takes his revenge against the Governor. Than he finds a new companion. One who is unexpected and in his eyes hopeless. When Ki wakes up he finds out that the dead walk the land while humans fight to survive. Will he learn fast enough to keep both of them Alive?


Fight or Flight

STORYTELLER

Shiro Ki Daryl

 _ **No one knows how it happened or why. People just went about their everyday lives. Went to work! Went to School!**_

 _ **Returned home to rest and relax and spend time with their family.**_

 _ **Eat supper and went to bed. Everything was normal that day, but that night it went to hell as the dead rose and began to feed.**_

 _ **Children being eaten by their parents! Husband's eating their wives', the wives' eating their husband's, while the children ate their pets.**_

 _ **People screaming and fleeing, all the while fighting even as the police tried to help but seemed to go down in the line of duty faster than ever before.**_

 _ **By the end of the week, the whole state of Georgia was completely over run by the walking dead, with barely a handful of survivor's trying to stay alive and one step ahead of the nightmare their lives have now become.**_

 _ **On the outskirts of a small rural town stands a Hospital for the Insane, as well as a place to put people who have no identity and can't take care of themselves after a stay in the Hospital.**_

 _ **A place our reluctant participant finds himself, after waking from a coma, finding himself amongst the dead.**_

 _ **Knowing who he is; is nothing, but not knowing what happened to him, or why he was in such a place, he must not only survive the dead, other survivors but also remember what happened to him.**_

 _ **Introduction  
**_

The hospital or Asylum was a dark two story build, devoid of life, though its stark whiteness was marked by bloody hand prints and what looked like both brain matter and body parts stuck to the building.

Across the once perfectly manicured lawn were motionless bloody decaying bodies and the shambling stumbling bodies of the walking dead. This was what the world had come to.

The dead rising and killing just to feed, with no discrimination of what they tore apart and ate, as blood ran down their chins to stain their clothing, while their own clotted blood seemed to seep from open wounds both from gunshots, cuts or having chunks ripped out by other walking dead individuals.

Now if the outside was bad with the air full of decaying flesh, the inside of the building was far worse because there were no windows open to air out the building, for everything was locked up tight. Keeping the dead from getting in, but also dooming those already inside the majestic building.

The ground floor held the receptionists desk and several lovely seating arrangements along with a small counter for coffee, snack bar and and small fridge with cold drinks and snacks to heat up in the microwave. This room was all white and lovely with sand colored carpet and furn plants. But that lovely whiteness and soft carpeting was disfigured with dark red splotches with chunks of skin and bone, or lifeless nearly eaten bodies.

Now the stair case that lead upstairs was blocked off with couches thrown on top of each other along with tables from the Worker's Break room, leaving the exit stairwell and the elevators open but without power the elevator was useless.

From the closed doors of the stairwell there came soft groans and moans with the occasional sounds of chomping and snuffling mixed in with shuffling feet.

If the stairwell is taken it lets you out in a large lounge room with another receptions desk and several couches, this time dun in pale blue and dark grey carpeting, and the gruesome touches of blood and bodies both moving and motionless.

To the left would be a long corridor that lead to several open doors and more motionless forms while others shuffled. Each form was in either nurses dresses, patients or visitors clothing. One locked room had a grate window with a counter and a shuffling nurse also moved in the room her face and chest bloody while another lay motionless on the floor.

Out of all of the doors that were open, there was only one room with its door closed, allowing no one in or out. Curious thing right?

Well behind this closed door is where our story begins.

For a patient.

Known as John Doe sleeps restrained behind the closed door, keeping him safe. That is if he still lives. Otherwise there would be a struggling dead body instead of a living one.

Why would one patient be left alive you wonder. Mhmm. Curious aren't we. Well to answer your question, silent though it may be, it is because this patient was, well, may still be in a coma from being hit head on by a car while saving a child. And the fact that he survived such an accident is astounding none the less but also quit integrating as well.

For two months after being brought to this Hospital, the infection struck and the dead began to rise, walk and feed. Not much is known of this patient except for the fact that he had nothing on him but he was a lovely young man after the swelling went down and the bruising faded. Both the Georgia Memorial and the Asylum Hospital personnel were entranced by the young man, and now he was the last to be alive in a building with the dead walking.

 **Chapter One  
**

It was early morning light filled the white room, lazily drifting over the floor before rising upwards onto the bed to pool across the motionless form laying on the bed, all the while a soft beeping could be heard an indication that a heart was actually functioning.

The white bed pillows gently cushioned the head of the male, who's pale tanned complexion indicated that he hadn't been in the sunlight in a while. Moments later motion is indicated as the restrained hands began to twitch than twist even as the lovely features of the male scrunched up when his arms wouldn't budge.

Slowly eyes blinked open, unfocused and blurry causing him to blink several times just so his focus could stable and he could see. If someone had been in the room with him they would have gasped with shock and pity. For the males eyes were a silver blue color and more times than not, cause for concern for his eyesight, but there was no cause for concern. None at all.

Blinking his eyes the male frowned as he looked around not recognizing the room and grimaced slightly as he moved his head as he looked about.

Ki had no idea how he had come to be strapped to a bed in a room with white walls and his hair grown to the point that it was piled a good foot off the ground. He frowned as he pulled and struggled to get his wrists and ankles loose, before gritting his teeth and laying back, breathing deeply to calm himself and closed his eyes as he tried to recalled what happened.

He knew he had been stranded on this planet that was so similar to his Mom's world, but it had left him completely human with just a few of his abilities active and obviously his hair as well. Opening his eyes he looked about the white room, a frown evident as it pulled his brows together, as he tried to recall what happened, but pain flickered in his head once again, indicating a possible head trauma and sighed as he closed his eyes.

Upon opening them again, he realized that he must have fallen asleep since the room was in shadows and the light from the windows was fading. Shifting he looked about before looking back down at his wrists and saw that they were still strapped, as were his ankles.

Muttering a curse under his breath, Ki began to twist and turn his right wrist, and grinned when he felt the looseness of the binding and with a deft twist; he dislocated his thumb and pulled his wrist from the strap and sat up with his weight on his left elbow as he reached over and popped his thumb back into its place before undoing the other three straps and slid off the bed popping his neck and his back.

Gathering up his hair, Ki moved towards the door and pressed his back against the wall and opened it just enough to look out and gaped at the chaos he saw. Bodies littered the hallway and blood was either pooled on the floor or splattered along the walls, he wrinkled his nose at the stench of death and decay, as well as coagulating blood.

Swallowing he slowly slipped from the room and ignoring the air fluttering along his ass, he moved silently along the hallway, close but not too close to the wall, until he came to a door that stood ajar with a body bent over another and the sounds of eating was heard.

Shifting slightly, Ki moved silently forward, eyes narrowed as he kept his eyes on the form bent over the obviously dead form and felt his gut tighten with dread as the sounds of tearing and eating continued. Reaching the form, he draped his hair over his shoulder reached out and grabbed the beings head and quickly snapped it to the side with a resounding crack.

Stepping back Ki watched as the body slumped sideways and to lay unmoving at his feet. With a nudge of his bare foot, he turned it onto its back and wrinkled his nose even as he swallowed thickly.

For the man, at least he thought it was a man, had half its face eaten away and it's upper chest as well, with bloody pajama like pants on. Stepping away from the body he killed and over the body the 'zombie' was eating, and moved towards the desk.

Once there he searched through the desk drawers until he found scissors and began to cut his hair until it hung just past his shoulders and dropped the rest into the waste basket before searching for a lighter or matches.

Not finding one on or in the desk he moved to the dead man that had been eaten and knelt down, grimacing when the gown he wore opened even more in back and bit back a groan when his knees squelched in the blood.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." He said softly as he grasped the man's head and gave it a sharp twist, flinching slightly at the snapping sound and sighed as he pulled back and began to rifle through the dead man's pockets until he find what he was looking for.

Pulling his hand back he held a lighter and standing up he returned to the basket and lit the hair he had stuffed in it on fire. Once again his nose wrinkled at the smell of burning hair and looked about the office, his eyes landing on another door ajar and silently moved towards it.

Slowly he pushed it open, the scissors in his hand and peered inside. A sigh slipped from him when he saw that it was a bathroom with a shower and what looked like a small closet.

Turning he moved to the door to the office and shut it before placing a chair under the doorknob and stepped back to look about the room. Seeing the windows he moved towards them and looked out to see that he was about three stories up. But it was the motion about the ground that had him paling as he stepped closer.

His silver blue eyes widened as he looked at the stumbling shuffling mob of zombies in different stages of dress. "Goddess what have I woken up to?" he whispered, closing his eyes and shivering. Stepping back from the window, Ki turned and headed back towards the bathroom and soon was stripped out of the gown and under the warm water and washing his body and hair.

Once he was done with that, he stepped out dried off and moved to the closet, pulled open the doors and grimaced when he saw two suites and sighed. "Black is better than baby blue." He muttered as he pulled the black suite from the rack and proceeded to get dress.

He left the dress shoes off and pulled on the boots he found in the corner of the small closet and braided his wet hair even as he looked around the small bathroom for anything to use as a weapon. His eyes falling on the thin belts and cocked his head before recognizing them and growled lowly as he pulled them out of the chest and looked them over before placing them back around his throat and right shoulder before slipping on the suite jacket.

"Fucking thieves!" he snarled, as he returned his attention to searching for a weapon.

One thing he had learned while being with his family and ending up on fucked up worlds, you never fire a gun when there is dead walking; for they were drawn to the sound. "Hell any sound for that matter!" he muttered as he left the bathroom and reentered the office and ignoring the two dead bodies, he went about looking for weapons.

After thirty minutes of searching, he found a metal baseball bat, silver duct tape and the scissors he had found earlier, along with hair spray. Sighing he sat before the floor to ceiling windows and used the light of the setting sun to break the scissors apart and with one side of the scissors he taped it to the side of the bat to use as a stabbing weapon when not bashing in heads, while the other half he taped to the end of the bat to stab or slice if needed.

Sighing Ki leaned the side of his head against the window and tried to figure out what had happened! Why the dead were walking and how long he had been strapped to that bed before he woke.

"Though by the length of my hair is a sign of being unattended for a long time." He muttered as he looked out at yard below and the walking dead that stumbled and moaned though he couldn't hear them.

A small smile curled his lips as he ran that phrase through his mind again before speaking out loud. "It's a perfect name for them. The walking dead! Mainly because that is exactly what they are."

Yawning Ki shifted until his back was to the window and closed his eyes, ignoring the growling of his stomach, he drifted off.

'I'll search out the kitchen tomorrow. See what I can find, and see if I can get out of this place without a fight on my hands.' He thought as he fell asleep, even as he wondered how his family was doing, let alone how he had come here once again.

As he slipped deeper, a speeding car and headlights flashed in his mind before he slipped into the arms of darkness.

It was dark outside, with only the light from the moon and the bright lights from headlights. A sight that is rarely seen. For there were two instead of one and both moving quit fast. In the first vehicle sat a young scruffy looking man by the name Daryl Dixon and the soul survivor of his group.

Silently with a sneer curving his lips, Daryl pressed the gas as far down as it would go hoping to lose the Governor as there was gun shots in the air as Daryl took the wheel in one hand, placed his foot on the wheel and drew his gun and fired eight rounds at the vehicle that the Governor was in taking out one head light on the right hand side of the vehicle.

Ducking back into the Audi Daryl noticed that he was coming up on the asylum and knew that there were bushes on his side of the road. Stepping on the gas and making the vehicle go faster as his headlights were still working, he turned them off then back on again and it done just what he wanted got the attention of a few walkers on the road. Coming up to the bushes Daryl swerved to miss the walker as he opened the door and jumped out into the bushes knocking the breath from his lungs.

As the Audi ran front end first into a tree as it exploded, the Governor stepped on the breaks as he hit a walker as its blood and guts went all over his windshield. He lost control and flipped and rolled his truck. Daryl went to the vehicle and kicked the weapon from the Governor's reach.

"You sick son of a Bitch, you shot my Brother in the Chest and left him for me to find. Then you came after my family and killed them all. Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Hershel, Michonne, Carl, Carol, Andrea, Merl, and baby Judith. Did you really think that I was going to forget that you killed a BABY, Na man I don't forget I just get even?" He said as he raised his crossbow and shot the Governor in the chest, as he watched the life leave his eyes and body.

Taking his knife Daryl walked away as he punctured a hole in the gas tank and gas went everywhere. Hearing a rustle behind him he knew that the Governor had changed. Walking to the front gate of the asylum the truck exploded with the walker Governor in the front seat.

"I got him for you guys just like I promised I would, that son of a bitch deserved worse but this will do. Don't fuck with my family." He said as tears streaked his face. Opening the front door of the asylum and shut it behind him before the sound could attract any more walkers. Daryl took the first floor starting at ten that night and finished at midnight.

Making sure that there were no broken windows or doors he moved to the second and done the same thing, finishing that floor at 3 in the morning. Finding a good hospital bed and many blankets he slept like a baby till the next morning.

Ki jerked awake, eyes wide as the echo of a screaming child and a crunching thump rang in his ears, his breathing fast and heart pounding. Seconds later he was on his feet with his weaponized bat in his hands as the echoing of an explosion rang throughout the building he was in, followed by a second several minutes later.

Holding his breath, he stood there tensed and waiting, eyes locked on the door and the handle the chair was wedged against. After several long tense minutes of nothing, Ki slowly moved forward, his hearing, though not as superb as his cat ears, was still much better than human hearing, tracking several shuffling sounds outside the door along with moans and growls.

As he stood before the chair and door listening, Ki wondered what the two explosions were, let alone what had caused them. Making sure that he had the large can of hair spray in his pocket along with the lighter he had found, Ki silently moved the chair from the door and pressed back against the wall before opening it.

Seconds later he pressed back against the wall as one of the walkers ambled into the room and with a quick jab of the butt of the bat, he watched it crumple to the ground after pulling the scissor blade from its temple. For several long seconds he listened and waited, before peeking around the door and looking to his left and his right.

"Left is empty but the right has two heading away from me." He muttered softly and stepped out of the room. Moving silently, Ki made his way down the hallway and up behind the stumbling female in a nurse's uniform and snaked his left arm bout her chest just as he stabbed the end of the bat into the back of her head.

Silently he lowered her dead body to the ground and moved towards the other groaning walker and did the same thing, stabbing the end into his head and lowered him to the floor and crouched there listening. When he heard nothing but silence he stood up and moved towards the end of the hallway, pressed his back against the wall and slowly leaned forward until he was able to get a peek around the corner.

What he saw had him jerking back and pressed against the wall, eyes closed tightly. "Fuck me sideways!" he muttered softly as he looked at the wall across from him. Only to straighten when he saw a sign above his head in front of him that read exit and follow it to a pair of doors a good hundred steps to his left and into the common room.

"Ah shit…" he muttered and closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, before sighing and slipped over to the wall across from him and quickly did up the black jacket to the suit to keep the white shirt from being seen and pressed back against the wall, he slowly began to slid along it, stepping over dead bodies and fallen items, glad that there were no potted plants anywhere.

Moving slowly and silently, he kept his eyes and ears on the ambling walkers just a dozen or so feet in front of him, but froze eyes locked on the walkers when several turned and ambled about bumping into each other. 'Fuck! Fuck!' he thought watching them as they stumbled closer before veering off again and breathed a silent prayer that they hadn't gotten any closer.

Once again he began to move towards the doors, but stumbled and stared down at the hand that had grabbed his leg and watched as a body fell over and cursed as his head snapped to the side as growls echoed. "FUCK!" he snarled and kicked out, kicking the walker in the face and sprinted for the doors, slammed them open and then shut it so fast that the head of a walker snapped off and began to thump down the stairs.

Not caring about that Ki turned and began to run down the stairs, leaping the last 6 steps and hit the first door he came to. A quick glance told him it was the second floor, but he didn't stop as he slammed the door open than shut behind him. Looking about him he saw several couches and…

"Yes desk!" he gasped out and leaped for it put his weight behind it and began to push it across the floor grunting at the extortion it took just to push it. Once he had it in front of the door he turned moved towards a couch and began to push it as well towards the desk, his mind on securing the door and not the fact that he wasn't quit exactly alone anymore.

Daryl was up early the next morning and was checking the place out, not many people came here after shit hit the fan. Meds and everything else was still in the cabinets, he made his way out side and drew the walkers inside. Not making the same mistake twice, after he lured the dead inside; he took them out one at a time.

The garden was now walker free, as he headed back in side and went to the second floor. Listening to everything that was going on Daryl heard something and went to see what it was only to stop and see that someone was barricading the stairway.

Looking down at the weapon on the ground Daryl saw a bat with a scissor handle and the same on at the head of the bat. 'Well talk about southern ingenuity, I guess it works. Tho not as good as a crossbow or knife, it will keep them of someone.' He said to himself as he still watched the frantic man barricade the stairway.

Only as the dead started to pile up to the door as moans and groans came from the door way as they were able to get their hands thru the crack. Moving back to where Daryl was sleeping he got the elbow blades that Carl was working on.

He slipped it on and grabbed his hunting knife and extra arrows that he knew he was going to need. Walking up to the man doing his best at not trying to scare him, he spoke. "You know it will only be seconds before they are able to break thru the door, either you can stay here while I go up the other stairway or you can come with me. We have to kill those walkers before hell is brought on to us, stay behind me if you do come with me." He stated as he started to walk in the direction of the other stairway.


End file.
